Such a kitchen utensil is disclosed in European Patent 0,475,059 B1. Reference is there made in particular to FIGS. 12 and 13, where in the region of transition between the shank part and the active part--the active part there takes the form of a paddle made up of wire material--a transition part is provided. This transition part--as may be seen from FIG. 11 --takes the form of a wire clamp so enveloping the wire forming the shank part that, alongside the cross-sections of the wires forming the shank, there are cavities in the enveloped space. These cavities may fill with sauces or liquid dough or other material of low viscosity during work in the kitchen, and can then no longer be cleaned, or cleaned only with great difficulty.